youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Sarah Minacs
Sarah Minacs (born: ) is a Canadian YouTuber who currently resides in Toronto, Canada. Sarah loved making videos at a young age, and she uploaded her first one in 2011. Sarah also enjoyed dancing, then she went on to cheerleading and was part of the Toronto Puma's. She's also talented in drawing; she even went to a visual arts school. In November 2016, she announced that she would repurpose her channel to be all about art -- tutorials, speed paintings, vlogs, art Q&As... At first, she wanted to delete her channel. But due to popular demand, she decided to keep her channel up. She was only active on her Instagram and Twitter. Not so much on her channel. Some of her old videos might have been put on private or deleted. After almost a year of hiatus from YouTube, Sarah made a comeback video on October 21, 2017. History Sarah started her account on March 7, 2011, at the age of 11. Her username is her first and last name combined, then she said that she added a zen because she's snazzy. Her first year was a year where videos that were made with dolls were very popular. She first called herself "an online comedian", but she was just joking (no pun intended). Her first, and most viewed, video was called A Typical Day for Barbie. Sarah made more Barbie videos, and that got her many views. Despite her fame with these videos, she also got lots of hate. People made fun of her voice, freckles, and braces. They even made fun of her just because she did doll videos. Now, Sarah has grown into a funnier person who is done making Barbie videos (she said it was because her parents had sold all her dolls.) Characters Guadalupe This character was created in 2011. Guadalupe was a sterotypical Mexican woman. She used to work as maid who stole, but she is shown having many different jobs. She is also found to be quite annoying. Guadalupe is shown having very large, red lips. Sarah decided to change the look a bit; Guadalupe now has more realistically-shaped (still very large and red) lips and winged out eyeliner. She also has her hair in a messy bun. Raina Raina was introduced in 2012. She was originally Sarah's supposed twin sister, but now she's part of the Minacs triplets. Raina was shown to be bubbly, and a bit annoying. She had a power that gave her the ability to crate flashes of light out of no where. She's one of the sister's that can sing, and she likes to chill out in the closet. Raina had grown a bit more mature, she's even seen in a few of Sarah's videos- In one, she cheers Sarah on after Sarah gets an entire rap right, and calls Sarah weird after Sarah tries to dig in her front yard as she acts like she is in the game Minecraft. Third Triplet Sister This character was created in 2013. In one of Sarah's "Ask SareMinz" video, she said that she found out that she had another twin. The third sister can sing and is barely seen, like Raina. Lena's even seen in a few videos, as long as shes's with Raina. Barbie Videos As mentioned earlier, Minacs's Barbie videos were very popular; she said they made her views soar. Her first Barbie video was in 2011 and her last was in 2012. Her last Barbie video was actually the 2nd part to A Typical Day For Barbie. Although, it was not as popular as part 1. She was first known for her Barbie series, and she lost a few subscribers after she stopped. The videos usually followed the adventures of Barbie, her friends, and her family. Sarah usually names all of her dolls Barbie. Sarah even had a few old Bratz dolls who acted as enemies of the Barbies This was because one of the Bratz's high school boyfriends was stolen by one of the Barbies. Even so, they don't deserve their own part in the page—they were only in one video. Ask SareMinz The series "Ask SareMinz" was originally supposed to be an iJustine spoof, but many people started asking her questions. The series started in 2012, and it continues today. Now, she'll usually put in a random video of it or do it with one of her friends. She usually does it with Luke Avaledo. "Ask SareMinz" is a popular series on the channel, and many people like it. Guadalupe Guadalupe was a former Mexican maid. She's lazy and slightly dislikes children. She comes from a family of thieves; there is a video where Guadalupe's younger sister, Juanita, was stealing stuff from Guadalupe. When Guadalupe is not stealing, she's getting jobs or annoying people. This is shown in the videos where Guadalupe is taking orders at McDonald's and Starbucks, and when she got summer and Christmas jobs. Guadalupe was even shown as a part-time Mexican Christmas Fairy who granted people's wishes, in the video where Sarah and her friends were depressed because there was no snow. Also, Sarah and Guadalupe haven't gotten along after Sarah stopped showing Guadalupe in her videos. Guadalupe has framed Sarah for stealing a diamond, and Guadalupe was faking her friendship with Sarah. The relationship wasn't the best in 2013 when Guadalupe stole Sarah's valentines. Over the next few months, their relationship got better. Sarah tried to get Guadalupe a job, but it never worked. Guadalupe is an "iconic" character on the channel, she has many fans. Guadalupe has not been seen for a long time. Her Artworks Screen_Shot_2016-11-06_at_12.35.52_PM.png|Gemini Screen_Shot_2016-10-27_at_5.25.40_PM.png|Genade Screen_Shot_2016-10-19_at_10.20.57_AM.png|Amb Screen_Shot_2016-10-19_at_10.19.48_AM.png|Codeine Kisses Screen_Shot_2016-10-19_at_10.06.47_AM.png|Deep Diver Screen_Shot_2016-10-19_at_10.05.19_AM.png|I Go To Sleep Alone, I Wake Up Alone Screen_Shot_2016-10-14_at_2.12.21_PM.png|Descendant Screen_Shot_2016-10-14_at_2.png|Enigma Screen_Shot_2016-12-07_at_9.38.39_PM.png|Chromasexual 'This page was made on March 4, 2015 by ChocoChips72 ' Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Female YouTubers Category:Canadian YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:YouTube Artists